


Beck gets Crushed

by multifandom_multishipper



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Beck and Andre is an underrated ship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_multishipper/pseuds/multifandom_multishipper
Summary: Basically the Victorious episode "Jade gets Crushed" but Beck is replaced with Jade with a different ending
Relationships: Andre Harris/Beck Oliver
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Despite it being cold out Andre still managed to ride his bike to Tori's house. 

Andre had agreed on helping Beck with his audition for the school's musical. While Andre didn't care for acting, he loved helping his friend out.

"Look it's midnight why don't we just finish this tomorrow?" Andre suggested. "Let's just run through it one more time alright?" Beck replied. 

While Beck ran through the lines once more, Andre noticed his features when he was happy. How his eyes twinkled. His eyes. Andre got lost in his eyes until Beck's voice pulled him out of his admiration.

"So what did you think?" Beck asked. Andre just stared at him in amazement.

You like that?" Beck asked. All Andre could do was give a strangled, "Mhmm."

He waited for one minute until Tori answered the door. 

"Did you get my text?" Andre asked. "Yes, why do you think I'm standing here at three in the morning?" Tori answered obviously irritated. 

"I'm tripping out Tori, I'm tripping out!" Andre exclaimed. "Alright just come in," Tori said as Andre walked in the house. "Go make the cocoa," Andre demanded slightly as he threw his bike on the floor. "I'm not making cocoa," Tori said. Andre groaned and held his head. "What's wrong?" Tori asked concerned.

"I'mbisexual," Andre replied faster than the speed of light. "Andre take a breath and slow down," Tori responded. "I'm bisexual," Andre said just above a whisper. The next thing he knew he was on the ground in Tori's arms. "I'm so happy for you!" Tori squealed. 

"You're not grossed out or anything?" Andre asked. "Andre, I'd support you through anything," Tori responded. "I think I have a crush on someone too," Andre announced. "Who is it?" Tori asked more intrigued now. "I think I have a crush on Beck," Andre stated.


	2. Chapter 2

"You think you have a crush on Beck?" Tori asked. "I think so," Andre answered after sipping his hot cocoa. " Okay, what happened tonight?" Tori questioned.

"I don't know. We were just workin' together all night at school. And I just saw him acting, and then he just looked so sweet," Andre expressed. "Isn't Beck dating someone?" Tori questioned. "Yeah, he is," Andre responded. "So just forget about this," Tori declared. "I can't," Andre groaned clasped his hands on his head. "Why not?" asked Tori.

"All right, see, ever since I was little, I could never keep my feelings inside. Even if I want to, I just can't. If I feel somethin', I gotta let it out, or else. I get wonky in the head!" Andre answered. 

"Okay, Okay," Tori said in a comforting tone. "What makes him attractive to you?" Tori asked. 

"Well, he's very trustworthy, he has a good sense of humor, he treats everyone nicely. He's just a nice guy in general. His eyes light up when he's excited about something. I don't know why I just couldn't stop staring at him tonight," Andre ranted. 

"Sounds like you knew you had a crush on Beck but didn't want to believe it," Tori stated. "I've never felt this way about him," Andre argued. "If it did only happen this one night, I don't think you're in love with him," Tori said. "You don't?" Andre asked. "No," Tori started. "You guys were there together, alone, late. And you were tired.

"Yeah that's true," he agreed. "And you were acting, so you felt emotional," Tori added. "Uh-huh, I did," Andre agreed again. 

Tori and Andre sipped their hot cocoa. "This cocoa is good," Andre stated. "It's from Belgium," Tori said. "That's probably why then," Andre said. 

They drank their cocoa quicker because they remembered they had school tomorrow. Andre said goodbye and left the Vega household. 

Once he got home he went to his bedroom. and went to sleep, fully knowing that the day ahead of him was going to be complete chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what's up?" Tori greeted Andre. "Oh hey," "So, how ya doin'? Feelin' wonky out Beck?" Tori whispered. "Nah, I think I got my wonk under control I probably just need to-" Tori saw Beck and Jade coming so she cut Andre off by saying, "Shhh shhh, be cool, be cool," "Okay, be cool, be cool," Andre said to himself. "I said be cool!"

"Hey," Beck greeted casually "What's up?" Andre replied trying to be casual too. "So can I see the script? "Uh. Oh yeah, I just gotta-" Andre got cut off by Cat. "Hiiiiii!," Cat exclaimed bouncing right past them in her Jupiter boots "Byeeeeeee!"

"So... the script?" Beck requested "Hmmm?" Andre responded. "Beck wants to see the script you guys worked on together," Tori said. "Oh yeah. I'll email it to ya. Y'know, via the Internet," Andre replied. "Via?" Jade asked confused. "Don't you think you guys should read the script together?" Tori asked. "No. Why together? He can listen to it by himself. I didn't do anything!" Andre exclaimed. "You alright, Andre?" Beck asked. "Yeah," Andre replied in a panic. "Okay. Email it to me. Via the Internet?" Beck asked Jade as they walked away. I know, weird, right?" Jade answered

"Maybe you are in love with Beck," Tori said, giving up. "Shhhh! Don't say that!" Andre exclaimed. "But what if you are?!" Tori asked. "I am!" Andre realized. "You are?!" Tori yelled. "No! Stop it! Ahhhh!!!" Andre shouted. All of a sudden he ran into Robbie. "Ooo, sorry," Robbie spoke. "I can't talk about it!" Andre yelled while running away. "Man, Andre's actin' wonky. What's his deal?" Robbie asked. "Uhhh, it's nothing," Tori said. 

Andre ran to the boy's bathroom and splashed some water on his face. "Pull it together Andre. Make it through school today," Andre said to himself. He walked out of the bathroom dreading the day ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

The school day could've been worse for Andre. For the most part, he didn't have to see Beck. But he spent the whole day thinking about him. Which really ended up biting him in the foot later on. He expressed his feelings through song. So naturally, he was up at 11 pm writing a song about him.

Monday

Well Beck I fell for you

Tuesday

I wrote you this song

Wednesday

I wait outside your door

Even though I know it's wrong

Seven days a week

Every hour of the month

Gotta let you know

Where my heart is comin' from

I shouldn't feel this way

But I gotta say

Beck I gotta let you know

I will try everything

To make you come closer to me

And Beck do you believe

That it's not just a phase

How can I get it through

To tell you what I can't lose

I'll try 365 days

365 ways to get to you

To get to you, you, you, you Beck

Every second

Every tick tick of the clock 

I want you all to myself 

Every second

Every tick tick of the clock

I just can't help myself

Feeling kinda guilty,

But I can't stop

I don't wanna nobody else

No one else no one else

I'll try everything

To make you come closer to me

I'll try 365 days

365 ways to get to you

After he wrote the song, he sang it to himself. He then realized that he wrote a song for his crush. He panicked and called Tori. 

"Hello?" Tori's voice said on the other end of the line. "I might actually have a crush on him!" Andre exclaimed. 

"I was thinking about him so much that I just got all," "Wonky?" Tori offered "Willy Wonky!" Andre exclaimed. "You're really messed up about this," Tori added. "Y'know, after, I got home. I couldn't sleep. So I stayed up 'til dawn, writing a song about Beck," Andre confessed.

"You wrote him a song? That's so sweet," Tori said excitedly. "It's evil! He's someone else's boyfriend!" Andre grumbled "I know," Tori said getting an idea. "What?" Andre sighed. "The song you wrote about him, you expressed your feelings in that song, right?" Andre nodded as she continued, "So, just sing Beck that song, and then you can get over him."

"If I sing him the song, then he's gonna know how I feel. And then everyone will know! And then I'm a bad person and I promised my grandma I'd never be a bad person! Y'know, before she lost her mind," Andre huffed.

"Beck doesn't have to know the song's about him," Tori tried. "His name's in it, like 10 times," Andre said now in his kitchen eating a few nuts "Ah, I hate nuts," Andre said remembering. "So just change all the "Beck's" to "baby," Tori proposed "Baby. Yeah, baby could be anybody."

"Uh-huh. Then you sing your song tomorrow night at school. The Friday night concert. Beck will be in the audience. You can sing him your song, and he'll never even know it's for him," Tori said. "I don't know if I can do it. I'm feelin' very emotional," Andre uttered. "You want me to sing it with you?" "Yes, please," Andre begged.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay. Comin' up next, we got Andre Harris and Tori Vega, singing an original song, written by Andre," the MC announced. "This is a song I wrote, for uh," Andre said nervously. "For his dog," Tori interjected. "I love my dog," Andre added.

♪ Monday well baby I fell for you ♪

♪ Tuesday I wrote you this song ♪

♪ Wednesday I'll wait outside your door ♪

♪ Even though I know it's wrong ♪

♪ Seven days a week, every hour of the month ♪

♪ Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from ♪

♪ I shouldn't feel this way but I gotta say ♪

♪ Baby gotta let you know ♪ ♪ I will try everything ♪

♪ To make you come closer to me ♪

♪ Baby 'til you believe ♪ ♪

It's not just a phase ♪

♪ How can I get it through? ♪

♪ You're the one I can't lose ♪

♪ I'll try 365 days, ♪

♪ 365 ways to get to you ♪

♪ To get to you, you, you, baby ♪

♪ Every second, every tick tick of the clock ♪

♪ I want you all to myself ♪

♪ Every second, every tick tick of the clock ♪

♪ I just can't help myself ♪

♪ Feeling kinda guilty but girl I can't stop ♪

♪ I don't want nobody else ♪

♪ No one else no one el-el-el-else ♪

♪ I will try everything ♪

♪ To make you come closer to me ♪

♪ I'll try 365 days, ♪

♪ 365 ways to get to you ♪ 

Applause could be heard from every person that was there. Once Andre and Tori got off stage, they were greeted with their friends. Cat hugged Andre and said that she loved the song. Jade hugged Andre and then reluctantly hugged Tori.

"Andre, can I talk to you?" Beck asked. "Sure," Andre responded. They walked to the front of the school. Once they got there Beck asked something that Andre was not expecting, "Did you write that song about me?"

There was no point in hiding it so Andre nodded. "What gave it away?" Andre questioned. "Well, you kept glancing over at me every time you said "baby," Beck stated. Andre just gave a half-smile. Beck's eyes flickered between Andre's eyes and his lips. Andre looked at Beck taking in every feature on his face. They moved closer until their lips were touching. Beck put one of his hands on Andre's cheek and the other on his waist. Andre put his arms around Beck's neck. They pulled back and looked in each other's eyes.

"That was," Andre said at a loss for words. "Yeah," Beck agreed. "Aren't you dating someone?" Andre asked now feeling guilty. "No. I've been waiting for this moment forever," Beck said. Beck pulled Andre in for a second kiss. This kiss was the same as the first, soft and passionate.

Once they pulled back, Andre asked the big question, "Do you want to be together?" "Why wouldn't I," was Beck's response. Andre pulled Beck in for a hug. Yep, they were really happy.


End file.
